After she was voted off
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: After Lindsay is voted off the constant hazing and bullying finally gets to her. TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING, HAZING, AND CUTTING IN LATER CHAPTERS! Possible LindsayXOwen.
1. Chapter 1

After she was voted off.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own anything from the Total drama series. I am writing this mainly because I believe more people should ship Lindsay, and Owen. Two blondes. TRIGGER WARNING(For later chapters): Cutting, Bullying, and/or Hazing. I thought of this after Lindsay was voted off first in the fifth season. SPOILER ALERT! Whoops too late... Anyways. TWO BLONDES. Texts are in _italics._

Two blondes, or Chapter one.

Before she went back to camp.

Owen was disappointed when they he heard that Chris had actually got a contract for season five. That wasn't the disappointing part... The part that disappointed Owen was that they didn't call him back while they called back Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Lightning, Jo, and Sierra(plus a few others). He was glad they were going back, but he honestly didn't want any of them to win. The only person he could root for was Lindsay.

After season one Owen, and Lindsay talked constantly. Owen knew, and understood how people treated Lindsay. She had told him on many occasions that she knew that people made fun of her. she knew what they were saying, and she felt ashamed that she was slow. Lindsay always took a little longer to catch on to things, than most people. So Owen was always patient with her, and explained what she didn't understand.

Lindsay called him after she found out she was being chosen by Chris for season five at Camp Wawanakwa. She was so excited, and Owen knew that she expected that he was coming back with her.

"Owen!" She yelled when he answered the phone. "Chris just called me! He wants me to come back to Summer Camp for season five!"

"They are having season five? No way." Owen tried to sound surprised for Lindsay.

"Will you be coming back with me?" Lindsay asked.

Owen shook his head. He knew she was going to ask that. "No, Lindsay. Chris never called me." He trailed off.

Lindsay's breathing wavered nervously. "Really?" She sounded heartbroken. "Heather is coming back... Owen I don't know if I can face her on my own." Owen knew she was beginning to cry just from the sound of her voice.

"Listen to me Lind," Owen paused, as his phone vibrated in his hand letting him know that a text had just come in. "I won't be there, but I will be watching you. You need to go, and you will win."

Lindsay's breathing still wavered, but Owen knew she was nodding. She didn't quite understand that Owen couldn't see her shaking her head.

"Alright Owen," Lindsay muttered.

"I am rooting for you Lind," Owen said. "When do you have to report to the Camp?"

"Chris said in a week. I don't know how I am going to deal with you not being there with me. Heather will be there, and she is already being mean to me again..." Lindsay said trailing off as silent tears ran down her face.

"I will be watching Lindsay," Owen promised. "It will be just like I am there with you."

"Okay Owen," Lindsay muttered slowly. "I am going to start packing. Text me."

"Alright,"Owen said before he hung up the phone. He opened the text message. It was from Lindsay, it was a forward message. He opened the message not expecting to see what he read.

_Fwd: You stupid pigfaced girl. I will see you at Camp. I can't believe you actually thought I was your friend. Why would Chris bring back your stupid ass?_

_Lind was that from Heather?_

_Yes... I meant to tell you that, but I forgot._

_She has been sending you texts again?_

_She never stopped._

_Well Lindsay Heather is just a bitch. She needs to leave you alone. Why don't you just ignore her? Can you do that?_

_I have tried Owen, but she still doesn't stop. I didn't reply to her and she has sent me more texts._

_Just don't respond to her. Delete her messages. Don't read them just delete them._

_Okay. She will be at the camp how will I be able to live at camp with her._

_Lindsay don't worry. Just stick with someone, and with any luck Heather will be on the other team._

_I hope you are right._

_Don't worry Lindsay. Someone at the camp will stick up for you if Heather starts her shit with you._

_Alright Owen. I get it. I'm not worried anymore._

_That's good Lind. It is getting late... You should probably go to sleep._

_Good Night Owen._

_Goodnight Lind._

Owen knew that Lindsay wouldn't be going to sleep easily tonight. He laid down in bed after plugging his phone in.

Lindsay laid down on her bed. Her phone plugged in on the nightstand. It went off every few minutes. She laid there for an hour trying to relax, but her phone kept vibrating. She knew it wasn't Owen. He had told her to go to bed, so she was going to. Her phone began to ring, and she was afraid to look at the number as she picked up the phone it was Owen.

"Owen?" Lindsay answered in confusion.

"Yes, it's me. Turn your phone off," Owen answered her. "I texted you, but you didn't respond so I am assuming Heather was texting you nonstop since you laid down."

Lindsay nodded involuntarily. "I have been trying to ignore it, but it is hard."

"I know, Lindsay. Just turn your phone off, and then you can get to sleep," Owen said.

"Okay Owen," Lindsay muttered. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Your welcome Lindsay," Owen said. "I will talk to you tomorrow. Turn off your phone. Goodnight." .  
"Night." Lindsay hung up the phone, and then turned her phone off. She laid down slowly, and eventually went to sleep.

She thought about the "friends" she thought she had Heather was one of them. Along with Beth, who at some point decided that Heather, and her nonexistent boyfriend were more important, than Lindsay. Beth joined in with Heather, and helped her make the blonde's life hell. They taunted her, and made fun of her constantly. They called her stupid like most people did. When she was at the camp most of the other campers ignored her. It was only after she was voted off of the island that Lindsay finally realised that Heather was using her to win.

Lindsay woke up as the light filtered through her blinds. She stretched until her elbows popped, and knees clicked before she reached for her phone. She powered it on, and waited for it to load her sim card, and messages. Her phone began to vibrate like her phone was ringing. It started, then stopped, and repeated itself for a long time. When she looked at her phone she had a hundred if not more messages from Heather, Beth, and even a few from Courtney. There were too many for her to delete all at once. She had to open the conversations, when she looked at them what was said effected her. Lindsay cried, and felt the urge to throw her phone across the room.

The only thing that kept her from doing it was Owen. If she broke her phone she would lose all contact she had with him. She had tried memorizing his number, but she always remembered it wrong.

With shaky hands she called her one true friend Owen. She knew it was early for him, but she knew he would answer.

"Hello Lind? Is everything alright?" Owen's groggy voice answered her.

"They didn't stop Owen," Lindsay cried.

"Lindsay, know that they can't hurt you. Okay what they say to you is wrong. They are wrong Lind. You are a beautiful girl, with smoking boobs, and a beautiful face. You are smart Lindsay in your own way, and people just don't accept that. I am your friend, and I am rooting for you to win that million dollars," Owen said. Lindsay's tears dried, and she began to feel some better about herself. "Don't let what they say get to you. They are just jealous."

BLB: Next chapter will be her at Wawanakwa. *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

After she was voted off.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Total Drama island. Mainly about her at the Camp, plus a little bit before then. TRIGGER WARNING: Cutting, Bullying, and/or Hazing. Also the word retard gets thrown around in this chapter. Molly is a girl that Lindsay knows that is partially retarded. AND Heather makes fun of that, because frankly she is a bitch. _Texts in italics._

Chapter two.

Over the next week the texts never stopped.

_Pigface._

_Stupid ass._

_Retard's best friend_

_You will lose this Season just like always._

_Don't even come to Camp Wawanakwa_.

Each message bothered Lindsay. She didn't do anything. At times the messages became too much for her to handle. She had to take the battery out of her phone, and keep it awy from her. Even when the phone was off she could still imagine her phone vibrating,

"Owen," Lindsay said dialing a number she should know by heart.

"Lindsay," Owen answered her distressed tone. "Are you alright?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I can't look at my phone anymore without thinking about what those messages say Owen."

"Give me your house phone Lind," Owen said.

"Alright," Lindsay searched her room for the notecard that her Mom had wrote her address, house phone, and cell phone on in her purse. When she found it she read the number to Owen slowly hoping she was giving him the numbers in the right order.

"I got it," Owen said. He had scribbled the number down on a scrap piece of paper. "Just take your battery out of your phone, and put it away somewhere." He knew he probably sounded like he was bossing her around, but he didn't sound stern he was always sincere, and calm with Lindsay especially when she was like this. He knew that Lindsay was at her breaking point, and he couldn't stand that Heather was doing this to her.

"Okay Owen," Lindsay said slowly bringing him back from his thoughts.

"You leave for Camp tomorrow Lind. Finish packing, eat, and get some rest alright," Owen said.

"But I'm fat Owen," Lindsay said like she really believed that load of shit.

"No, no, no, one million times NO. You are not fat Lindsay. You are one of the skinniest girls I know. If anyone should be called fat it should be me," Owen said.

"Okay Owen," Lindsay agreed.

"I will call your house tonight," Owen said. "I want to wish you luck before you go to sleep tonight."

"Okay," Lindsay said before hanging up the phone. She took her phone apart, and then finished packing her bag. She forgot about her phone, and Heather as she sat down for dinner. She ate until she couldn't feel her stomach anymore.

"Hey Lindsay your friend Molly called," Lindsay's mom said before she dialed Molly for her daughter.

"Hey Molls," Lindsay said as her friend answered the phone.

Hello Linny," Molly's garbled voice responded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Molls," Lindsay said playing with her hair absently. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Linny. I heard you are going back on T.V.! I am so happy for you. I hope you win this time. Those mean girls still bothering you?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but I can handle them Molls. I am glad you called," Lindsay admitted. She had almost forgot about her best friend from grade school, and middle school.

"I had to call to wish you good luck Lindsay. I texted you before, but you didn't text back," Molly said sounding disappointed.

"I am sorry Molls... I just have been ignoring texts..." Lindsay trailed off.

"Is it Heather again? I ought to knock that little skinny bitch out," Molly said. Other than Owen Molly was the only other one that knew what Heather was doing to Lindsay. Molly had even cussed Heather out once, when she called her during one of their sleepovers.

"Yes, it is Heather again," Lindsay admitted.

"Don't listen to Heather she is wrong about you Linny," Molly said. "You are the best friend I ever had. Call me when you get back into town, and we will have a sleepover."

The girls hung up the phone shortly after that. Molly was declared mentally retarded when she was a young child. Molly, and Lindsay had been friends since they met in the first grade. The other kids in their class made fun of Molly, because she didn't talk like everyone else, but that didn't stop Lindsay from being friends with her. Lindsay shielded Molly from a lot of the bullying, and made her feel better about herself. In the end Molly did the same for Lindsay. She told Heather off through texts, and cussed her out on the phone numerous times. They were best friends, and in all reality Molly was smart in her own way just like Lindsay.

Lindsay sat on her bed, and waited for Owen to call before she went to bed. As soon as she turned the light out the phone began to ring.

"Owen?" Lindsay pushed the call button.

"Yes, sorry I didn't call sooner. I just wanted to wish you good luck. Stay away from Heather, and close to a camera, or someone like Gwen, or Duncan that Heather won't go near. Stay strong Lindsay, and know that I am watching, and rotting for you," Owen said. Their conversation ended there Lindsay had to go to bed for the day of her departure.

She rested her head on her pillow, and let her blonde hair cascade around her. She thought about how Owen was downing himself earlier. She never thought of Owen as fat. Lindsay knew that Owen was a big guy. A really BIG guy that just loved to eat. She should have told him that he wasn't fat, but she was too worried about her own problems to tell him that he was wrong about himself.

She closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Lindsay was taken from a train station to the dock where a boat took her to Camp Wawanaka. The other campers had already arrived, and Lindsay didn't know many of them. She found Gwen, and Courtney arguing over Duncan. Heather looked over at Lindsay, and shot her a sly smile with a sarcastic wave. Lindsay found herself backing up right into the red haired girl.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lindsay said touching the girls arm gently.

"It's alright Lindsay. I'm Zoey," The red haired girl said.

"Thanks for not screaming at me," Lindsay said before she ran away to find Chris.

Chris was no where to be seen. Lindsay reluctantly went to find the other campers once again. Chris, and Chef appeared in their own boat.

"Bad news campers," Chris began. "The cabins aren't ready, so tonight you have too sleep in tents. Boys tent, and girls tent." He motioned to the respective boxes that the tent parts would be in.

"We have to build them?" Heather whined.

"Well of course. They don't just come pre-built," Lindsay said honestly not knowing what she was talking about.

Heather glared in Lindsay's direction.

The girls, and boys separated to build their tents. The boys built theirs quickly(mostly because Duncan, and Lightning did most of the work).

Gwen was trying to get the girls to work together long enough to put the tent together, but Jo, and Courtney wanted to do thing "their" way.

"Fine do it what ever way you want to do it," Gwen said obviously frustrated with the other girls.

Lindsay was standing on the end of the tarp that was the actual tent. Heather grabbed the other end, and yanked it out from under Lindsay's feet causing her to fall to the ground. She landed at Gwen's feet with a thud.

"What's your problem Heather?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't know the dumb cow was standing on the tent," Heather said glaring at Lindsay who was just standing up.

"Put away the claws Heather," Zoey scolded.

"Yeah," Lindsay added.

"Really? I won't. Lindsay don't you just wish Chris knew your little retard friend," Heather taunted with a smile. "What was her name again?"

"Shut up Heather!" Lindsay yelled on the verge of crying.

"Molly that's it," Heather said. "Little retard Molly."

"Leave Molly out of this. Say what you want about me, but leave her out of this," Lindsay said. "She never did anything to you."

"Really she called me a bitch, Lindsay. I don't take that from anyone," Heather admitted.

"They are right you are a bitch!" Lindsay yelled exploding up on her tormentor.

"Oh really?" Heather asked. "You want to see a bitch! Don't fall asleep tonight, or I will show you a bitch."

Lindsay resisted the urge to say something back at Heather. She stopped herself knowing that it would only cause herself more trouble, than she was already in.

That night she laid her sleeping bag next to Gwen, Zoey, and Sierra. She just hoped that Heather wouldn't try anything.

Her eyes were plastered open as the night went on.


	3. Chapter 3

After she was voted off.

beccalovesbumblebee- Sorry for the lack of updating. School=My craziness=Busy life=Lack of updates. Still LindsayXOwen, and we are getting to the more grusome part of the story. I do not own Total Drama Allstars. There is an announcement on my profile if you need info on my other stories.

TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING, HAZING, AND CUTTING!

Chapter three.

Lindsay didn't sleep at all that night. She snuggled deep into her sleeping bag, and tried to forget Heather was there. Lindsay couldn't as soon as she began to relax into sleep; Heather would whisper, "Don't fall asleep, Lindsay. I will get you."

Needless to say Lindsay couldn't sleep. She knew the lack of sleep would make the following day extremely hard. The completion would begin in the morning, and she found herself praying for one of Chris' early morning wake up calls.

Lindsay heard the tent zip open shortly before the sun began to bathe the sky in a light purple. Heather grabbed the end of Lindsay's sleeping bag, and tried to pull her out of the tent, but Gwen and Zoey stopped her.

"What the hell is your problem Heather," Gwen nearly yelled.

"Nothing, I just thought that Lindsay would want to take a midmorning dip in Lake Wawnakwa," Heather responded snidely.

"Really? Heather, can you do us all a favor, and grow up," Zoey exclaimed.

"Tell me to grow up; at least I don't have the mentality of a piece of cheese!" Heather yelled pointing at Lindsay's sleeping bag, and glaring at Gwen, and Zoey.

"This grudge you have against Lindsay makes no sense, Heather. Why can't you understand that?" Zoey asked Heather trying to reason with her.

"Lindsay never did anything to you. If anything she should be holding a grudge against you. In the first season, you used her until you didn't need her anymore, then you had her voted off," Gwen said. She spoke with perfect logic.

While they argued, they missed the wake up call.

"Come on ladies. It is time to get moving," Chris said, a she poked his head into the tent secretly hoping to see some skin.

"Okay," Zoey, and Gwen growled directing their irritation at Heather towards the show host.

The girls filed out of their tent, and stood in a line across from the guys.

"Okay, so todays challenge will be for the right to live at my Spa Hotel," Chris announced. The cameraman scrolled to the Spa Hotel.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't wait!" Excited calls rang out among the contestants.

"Where do the losing team get to stay?" Courtney asked, trying to figure out everything.

"In the other, less funded cabin," Chris announced. The cameraman scrolled over, and showed the audience the falling down, old, and disrepaired cabin. "Basically the winners get the Spa Hotel, and the losers get the old cabin. We have had some budget cuts."

"Are we going to get teams, or what?" Jo asked getting irritated with waiting.

"Yes, this year it will be heroes, versus villains," Chris exclaimed.

Lindsay crossed her fingers behind her back, she hoped that Heather would not be on her team.

"First up is the Villans team," Chris began. "Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Duncan, and Gwen. You guys are the Villanous Vultures."

"That leaves, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Cameron, Sierra, Lindsay, and Courtney. You guys are the Heroic Hamsters," Chris explained.

"Really, Chris? Hamsters?" Courtney complained.

"It was either Heroic Hamsters, or Hippos," Chris said. "It had to be an H word."

Hamsters," The team agreed.

"Wait, Chris we only have six players, while they have seven," Heather stated.

"Fine, you guys can have the robot," Chris said. He moved the robot over to their side, and tossed Duncan the remote.

"We are ready to begin," Chris yelled.

Lindsay couldn't believe what Chris was making them do. The first part of the challenge was jumping off of the cliff, and finding a key in the water without getting eaten by a shark. After that you had to get into the baby carriage, and be pushed to the Spa Hotel, and hope that the key unlocked the door. The first team that obtained the corrected key, and unlocked the door won the challenge, and the night at the Spa Hotel.

The Heroic Hamsters were debating on who would be the designated pusher.

"Lindsay, you push the cart!" Courtney decided rashly.

"But, Courtney-" Lindsay tried to object.

"Just go over there!" Courtney screamed. Lindsay nodded, and stood by the buggy. Jo joined her at the other buggy.

The rest of the teams were sent to the top of the cliff.

"For the returning players from season one this should be a piece of cake," Chris stated plainly. "Let's go!"

They took turns jumping. Many of the contestants were afraid. Lindsay wasn't sure what to do when Courtney sat in the basket.

"Come on! Push, Lindsay!" Courtney yelled.

"How do I push?" Lindsay asked.

"I will push; get in," Courtney commanded.

"No, Lindsay is the pusher. You can't change that now," Chris said using his megaphone.

Courtney groaned. "Alright."

Lindsay made it too the Spa Hotel after Jo had managed to bring two of her teammates. Courtney ran up the steps, and shoved the key into the lock.

"This is the wrong key!" Courtney yelled, before climbed back into the basket.

They went back to the beach, and repeated the process. They passed Jo pushing Heather in the buggy.

"Jo, when we pass Lindsay again trip her," Heather whispered. Jo nodded slightly.

Jo tripped Lindsay while she pushed Zoey in the buggy.

"Come on, Lindsay get up," Zoey said.

While Lindsay was down the robot was pushed off the cliff, and it was revealed that the robot was really Alejandro. He found the correct key, and the Vultures won the challenge.

Lindsay knew that she was probably going home.

Since Chris didn't explain the voting process very well, Lindsay drew a red X across her face, and held up Courtney's picture.

They sat around the campfire. It was between Lindsay, and Courtney.

"So it is down to the two that cost the team the challenge. Lindsay who didn't push fast enough, and fell, and Courtney the one who volunteered her for the job," Chris began. "The first person being voted off of Total Drama Allstars is." He paused to add suspense. "Lindsay!"

Lindsay walked to the dock, and was flushed down the huge toilet; that Chris had called ironically the "flush of shame."


End file.
